TenFaced
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Title from song Ten-Faced by Gumi which inspired me. A DID!fem!AmericaxEngland fic.


**DID!fem!America!xEngland Just something I wrote while bored in class...Senior year isn't as exciting as it should be...**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**I hope you enjoy! And I also take requests for practice!**

* * *

><p>It was somewhere between the first and second date that Arthur noticed a change in Amelia's attitude. The first tip-off was when she greeted him with an unusually loud, country-accented voice. She waved her arms wildly, nearly shouting, "Hiya, Artie!"<p>

She was like a new woman! Another person in style, yet the same in body.

"What the devil, Amelia?" Arthur tried to pull her arms down but, she shook her head.

"Oh, I ain't Amelia, dude. I'm Alfred!"

Okay, she was delirious, she needed some water, to sit down and-

"Who?"

"Alfred! Amy's not here right now and I wanted to meet her new beau!" Amelia's (Alfred's?) face scrunched up as she (he?) scrutinized Arthur. "You gonna treat her right, yeah?"

Arthur flushed, was flabbergasted. "O-Of course, er, Alfred."

"Sweet! Oh! Don't mind me, Amy'll be back soon. She's just takin' a little break. I'm sure she'll be back next time you see us!"

"Er, where exactly is she, by chance?"

"Just taking a little nap. Oh boy! I hope Maddie'll meet you! She's a hoot!"

And it went something like that.

After parting ways, Arthur took a seat at the café across the street and ordered a chamomile tea to calm down.

That was, hands down, the strangest, weirdest, most odd thing Arthur had ever had the misfortune to come across.

Honestly, on their first date, Amelia had been a most humbling dinner date. She was mannerly and polite and soft-spoken, yet fierce. She had a slight country accent (nothing like that daft gibberish Alfred spoke) that was pleasing to the wars. Her dress was fashionable and tasteful, sophisticated, and not trashy nor too revealing like most of the woman Arthur had the displeasure to meet.

But today…

Arthur mulled over this now mysterious girl. Why had she acted like she did on their date and then turned about-face like that? And who the hell was Alfred and Maddie? Surely it couldn't be-

"Are you alright, hun?"

Arthur looked up. His waitress had placed his tea down on the table and was now looking at him as if he were crazy. "Y-Yes, nothing to worry about, love."

The girl straightened out and smiled brightly, winking at him. He didn't spare her another glance.

Now where had he left off? Oh! Surely Amelia couldn't have that! It was impossible, no! Improbable! There was no way on the good Queen's name that Amelia had DID.

Arthur shook his head again. Where did he even come up with such a preposterous ideas such as that? Honestly, he really did need to stop reading Holmes, he was having too large and influence in his judgments.

-O-o-O-

He met with Amelia the following Friday in the park. Her hair was tied in twin-tails and she wore a rather childish dress with large, red maple leaves printed at the hem. She waved shyly when she saw him.

"H-Hello, Arthur."

"Good afternoon, Amelia." Arthur handed her a rose – ever the romantic.

"U-Um, actually, I-I am Mathilda." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Mathilda?" Arthur furrowed his brow. Hadn't Alfred said something about a Maddie?

DID ran though his mind for an instant.

"Y-Yes. A-Amelia wasn't feeling well s-so I took over to care for her, um, body." The rose Arthur had offered her was twirled in her fingers as though she felt guilty for accepting it. "I'm sorry. You were expecting her…"

"No, no. It's fine." What was he saying? "Why don't you accompany me on a walk?"

-O-o-O-

There were ten. Ten personalities hidden in the depths of Amelia's mind. Alfred and Mathilda. Alice and Rose. Sophia and Kat and Natalia. Michelle and Lillie and Katrina. And finally, Amelia. The real person. The person who had a little of each other person who came out and made up Amelia.

It was dizzying. Confusing. One day crybaby Sophia would greet Arthur and the next he'd be sent icy glares from Natalia.

Why did he put up with them? Put up with her?

What he thought had been born of love gradually evolved into the need to protect this poor girl from own self. Or selves.

He decided duly that it would be best to just move on. His sister was trying to introduce him to someone anyways.

The very next day, Arthur met Amelia at her home. (Lillie had given him the address out of politeness.) It was an apartment complex and Amelia lived on the second floor.

When he knocked, the last thing he expected was a look-alike boy to answer in her place.

"Er, excuse me. I may have the wrong address but, does an Amelia Jones live here?"

The boy smiled. "Yes. You must be Arthur. She's told me a lot about you."

"Well, um, I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"I'm Matthew – Amelia's twin." Matthew open the door wider and stepped aside, offering Arthur a drink as he walked in. "Amelia's taking a nap right now but, she should be up soon."

"Thank you." Arthur followed Matthew into the kitchenette and sat on a bar stool. Behind them, true to the word, Amelia was snoozing on the couch, a small blanket draped over her.

"What brings you here today, Arthur?" Matthew fixed up the drinks and leaned against the counter.

"Er, well… Your sister is a very lovely person, much more classy than most and-"

"I know you're uncomfortable with her," Matthew interjected.

Arthur sighed.

"She has MPD – about a million other personas that live inside her." Matthew sighed quietly, gazing past Arthur. "She wasn't born with it. Actually, she developed it as a sort of coping mechanism."

"Coping?"

"Amelia doesn't have the best track record in dating. The guys she went out with were real hosers. And when one dumped her, she would start acting differently.

"Alfred was the first to appeal. He's kind of like Amelia's tomboyish side. And then Mathilda…"

"You remind me of her," Arthur commented.

Matthew nodded. "Mathilda is like Amelia's view of my gender-switch. Then the others appeared with her other emotions."

Amelia woke up then. She sat up and yawned, reaching for the sky. When she saw Arthur, she squeaked.

"Mattie! Why didn't you tell me Arthur was here?" She jumped up, wrapping the blanket around her pajamas and scurrying down a hall.

"You're not going to leave her, are you?"

Arthur turned back around and stared at Matthew. Except for their eyes, they looked exactly the same, he and Amelia. "I'm not sure anymore."

"If it accounts to anything, you mean a lot to her. She's never been this happy with anyone before."

For Arthur, that just might have meant the world.

Amelia returned, fully dressed and herself, a few minutes later.

"I wasn't expecting you today, Arthur! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, you haven't."

She plopped down next to him, taking the milk Matthew offered her. "So what are you doing?"

Mathew gave him a sneaky glance and Arthur said, "I wanted to ask if you were up to going our tonight?"

Amelia's face lit op. "Sure! Could Mattie come too?" She leant into Arthur and whispered none to quietly, "He doesn't have anyone right now."

Matthew spluttered and turned red, trying to cover his embarrassment by taking the glasses to the sink.

"Sure, love, whatever you want."


End file.
